The Whole Way
by xx sHioN
Summary: Akashi and his lover were watching Digimon, when suddenly stomach aches appear. Will everything go smoothly? What caused the stomach aches in the first place? MPREG, BOYxBOY, ONE-SHOT No. 4


**The winner from the last one-shot is Kagamine Hikari!**

_(Thanks to Amamiya Toki for paragraphing advice!)_

**This is boy x boy and slightly(?) mpreg... Don't like don't read...**

**Warning: OOC characters... (OOC Akashi...)**

**Can anyone guess the next pairing?**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you fine?"<em>

_"I am, Sei-kun."_

_"Are you excited?"_

_"Yes, I am. Why are you asking so many questions, Sei-kun?"_

23-year old Akashi Seijuuro smirked at his lover, whose swollen stomach he was rubbing. He had just come home from a (not so) exhausting shogi game and obviously he had won. When his lover was less big as he was now, he would always tag along, but now that their child could be born any time, he forced his husband to stay home. Yes, husband. The world's most handsome red-head had married already. But this husband was very unexpected news for the media, when they discovered it.

_"Sei-kun, do you think I'm going to be a good parent?"_

Akashi looked at his lover in disbelief, who in turn looked him so innocently into his eyes that Akashi had to chuckle lightly.

_"You will. I'm sure of it. You're good with kids. I'm a disaster..."_

_"No, you aren't! Sei-kun is gonna be the best father ever!"_

Akashi smiled at the little unusual outburst from his lover. The latter seemed dazzled at the sight though, giving Akashi a chance to snatch another kiss from those soft pink lips.

* * *

><p>After Akashi's lover had managed to pull away, the two males went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Or more like: So Akashi could do so. He had forbidden his husband to even touch the knives or any other kitchen tools.<p>

_"Nee, Sei-kun?"_

Akashi, who had been stirring the soup, turned around.

_"Yes?"_

_"Riko-san is due soon too... I hope Midorima-kun is able to cope with us..."_

_"Ohh yeah... That Demon Coach and the Shoutmon Captain..."_

_"Hhm... Hahaha!"_

Akashi's husband suddenly started laughing, startling Akashi, who didn't liked to be laughed at.

_"What is so funny, Akashi Tetsuya~?"_

_"Nothing. Just... I never knew you watched Digimon, Sei-kun."_

Akashi's face turned into a brilliant red shade.

_"It's... It's just... Arrgh! I liked Shoutmon, 'kay!?"_

Tetsuya just laughed more at Akashi. Akashi rarely used 'kay' instead of 'okay'. It usually signalled Akashi's embarassment. Tetsuya could only smirk at his husband, who was continuing the preparations for their dinner, while his ears were bright red.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, Tetsuya insisted on watching Digimon with Akashi, who complied to his lover's stubborn attitude.<p>

But, when they were watching the fifth episode, Tetsuya started hugging his stomach, claiming it hurt. Even though it was over after a few minutes, Akashi insisted on going over to Midorima's, because he was convinced that labour had started.

_"Indeed. His labour has started. It will be the best if he stays here, so I can monitor him. I'll give you a call, when the real thing starts."_

_"Thank you, Shintaro. We did not disturb Kazunari and Kiyoshi, did we?"_

_"No, you didn't~! I'm still awake and Kiyo-chan is hard to wake~!"_

Takao suddenly appeared in the clinic, that was part of Midorima's mansion.

_"Then I am glad. Please take good care of Tetsuya. Here are his clothes and some for the baby. Where should I bring them?"_

_"I'll take them. You should go back, Shin-chan. There's a little girl, who's hurt quite badly."_

_"I see. I'll be going then. And you will NOT be carrying that bag. Just show Akashi the room."_

_"But..!"_

_"He's right, Kazunari. It can harm the child. Carrying something heavy can produce stress too."_

_"How the hell do you put up with him, Tecchan!? He's a second Shin-chan!"_

Both Akashi and Tetsuya had to chuckle at the black-haired male who led them to the room.

* * *

><p>Eight hours later, Akashi rushed over to Midorima's. Tetsuya had gone into labour for real and needed mental support.<p>

Another ten hours later, Akashi Senri was born. A healthy boy with red hair and blue eyes. Akashi was happy. He now had family. A feeling of concealment, that he had never experienced, washed through him.

_"Thank you, Tetsuya. I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too. I'm sure this little one does too."_

Akashi smiled and hugged Tetsuya, who had the now sleeping Senri in his arms.

_'This is my family. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Senri will grow up like a normal child. Both his parents will be with him the whole way.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for taking so long... Next one-shot is gonna take some time too...<strong>

_(Hint: That Demon Coach and the Shoutmon Captain _

_What is so hard about this ;) ?)_

**Leave a review if you've got time... I'd love to know your opinion!**

***Shion***

P.S. Whoever gets the next pairing for the next one-shot right, gets a poem/one-shot/songfic of his/her favourite pairing! (Might take some time though...)

P.P.S There will be multiple one-shots ;) You always can guess the next pairing and get a story! So good luck! This is a mini series that will be seperate posted! (Next one-shot if someone gets it right!)

P.P.P.S The pairing is mentioned in the one-shot...


End file.
